Olivia
by MaxRide256
Summary: Sebastian's been dating with Donna Ladonna and it's been making Carrie really jealous. Will Carrie get over this heartache?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._


	2. Valentine's Day

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._

Chapter 2

_Author's note:Thank you BlondieBHart94 for being the first person to review my new story!_

Valentine's Day

Carrie's Pov

"My school was holding a dance for valentine's day. Every year the school holds a contest to see which girl/boy gets the most candy, roses, or cards and every year Donna Ladonna wins but not this time I'm gonna win".

"Hey Carrie how are you? Mouse said

"I'm fine mouse where's Maggie and Walt? I said

"Maggie's in the girls bathroom She and Walt got into a fight last night and now Walt won't talk to her until she apologizes". Mouse said

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I said

_Carrie heads to the girls bathroom_

"Maggie are you okay? Mouse told me that you and Walt got into a fight last night" I said

" thinks that I don't trust him when he's alone and now he won't talk to me" Maggie said

"Maggie did you ever think about asking Walt what he thinks". I said

"No i never asked him". Maggie said

"Well maybe Walt just needs some time to think and when he's ready he'll talk to you". I said

"Thanks Carrie your a good friend" Maggie said

"I know now come on or we'll be late for first period" I said

_Carrie and Maggie walk out the bathroom when Carrie bumps into Sebastian_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said

"It's fine Bradshaw I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sebastian said

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" I said

"I'm good do you know where the library is?" Sebastian said

"You've been here a one week now and you still don't know where the library is?" I said

"Hey it's hard to find your way around this school" Sebastian said

"It's down the hall to the left" I said

"Thanks Bradshaw" Sebastian said

_Sebastian heads off to the Library _

Carrie's thoughts (He is so cool I wanna ask him to the dance but Donna Ladonna probably asked him already)

"CARRIE BRADSHAW"! Donna Ladonna screamed

"Oh no it's Donna Ladonna and she's straight towards me" I said


	3. The Note

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._

Chapter 2

_Author's note:Thank you BlondieBHart94 for being the first person to review my new story!_

Valentine's Day

Carrie's Pov

"My school was holding a dance for valentine's day. Every year the school holds a contest to see which girl/boy gets the most candy, roses, or cards and every year Donna Ladonna wins but not this time I'm gonna win".

"Hey Carrie how are you? Mouse said

"I'm fine mouse where's Maggie and Walt? I said

"Maggie's in the girls bathroom She and Walt got into a fight last night and now Walt won't talk to her until she apologizes". Mouse said

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I said

_Carrie heads to the girls bathroom_

"Maggie are you okay? Mouse told me that you and Walt got into a fight last night" I said

" Walt thinks that I don't trust him when he's alone and now he won't talk to me" Maggie said

"Maggie did you ever think about asking Walt what he thinks". I said

"No i never asked him". Maggie said

"Well maybe Walt just needs some time to think and when he's ready he'll talk to you". I said

"Thanks Carrie your a good friend" Maggie said

"I know now come on or we'll be late for first period" I said

_Carrie and Maggie walk out the bathroom when Carrie bumps into Sebastian_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said

"It's fine Bradshaw I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sebastian said

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" I said

"I'm good do you know where the library is?" Sebastian said

"You've been here a week now and you still don't know where the library is?" I said

"Hey it's hard to find your way around this school" Sebastian said

"It's down the hall to the left" I said

"Thanks Bradshaw" Sebastian said

_Sebastian heads off to the Library _

Carrie's thoughts (He is so cool I wanna ask him to the dance but Donna Ladonna probably asked him already)

"CARRIE BRADSHAW"! Donna Ladonna screamed

"Oh no it's Donna Ladonna and she's coming straight towards me" I said

Chapter 3

_Author's Note:I don't own Carrie, Maggie, Walt, Mouse, Sebastian, or any other characters_

Sebastian asks Carrie to the Dance

Carrie's Pov

"Donna Ladonna was coming straight towards me with her two minions she calls friends".

"Carrie why the hell did I just see you talking to Sebastian". Donna said

"Well good morning to you to Donna. Sebastian was asking me for directions to the library". I said

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here you just making an excuse so you can ask Sebastian to the Dance this Friday". Donna said

"I was going to ask him if he had a date so then I could ask him to the dance".

"Sorry Carrie but I already asked Sebastian and he said yes". Donna said

"Whatever Donna I have to go to Math class now". I said

Carrie's thoughts (I can't believe Sebastian and Donna are going to the dance together)

_Later in Math Class_

Carrie's Pov

"I decided to write a note to Sebastian and ask him if Donna Ladonna is really his date for the Dance I passed the note to him when the teacher went to the principal's office"

The Note

_Sebastian is Donna Ladonna really your date for the dance this Friday? Carrie wrote_

_No Bradshaw she isn't. Donna just made that up so none of the other girls would ask me out. Sebastian wrote_

_I can't believe she would do that. Anyway do you want to go to the dance with me? Carrie wrote_

_Sure Bradshaw I would I'll pick you up at 8:00 PM on Friday. Sebastian wrote_

_Thanks Sebastian Carrie wrote._

Chapter 4

The Dance

Carrie's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going with Sebastian to the dance. At 8:00 Sebastian came right on time. He had to wait a little while I was trying to find my shoes and Dorrit was getting on my nerves''.

"So this new kid at your school asked you out to the dance?" Dorrit said

"Yes dorrit he did and I have to find my shoes fast". I said

"There in my closet" Dorrit said

"Why did you put them in your closet?" I said

"To make you miss your dance" Dorrit said

"I'm gonna get you after the dance" I said

"Sorry I'm a little late I couldn't find my shoes" Carrie said

"It's okay Bradshaw come on lets go". Sebastian said

_At the dance_

"Hey Carrie are you having fun?" Walt said

"Yeah Walt I am. By the way have you seen Sebastian I can't find him any where". I said

"Uh yeah Carrie he's dances with Donna Ladonna". Walt said

"What. why is he dancing with Donna he's suppose to be my date" I said

"Oh sorry Carrie I didn't know". Walt said

"It's okay Walt. I'm gonna go talk with Sebastian". I said


	4. The Dance

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._

Chapter 2

_Author's note:Thank you BlondieBHart94 for being the first person to review my new story!_

Valentine's Day

Carrie's Pov

"My school was holding a dance for valentine's day. Every year the school holds a contest to see which girl/boy gets the most candy, roses, or cards and every year Donna Ladonna wins but not this time I'm gonna win".

"Hey Carrie how are you? Mouse said

"I'm fine mouse where's Maggie and Walt? I said

"Maggie's in the girls bathroom She and Walt got into a fight last night and now Walt won't talk to her until she apologizes". Mouse said

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I said

_Carrie heads to the girls bathroom_

"Maggie are you okay? Mouse told me that you and Walt got into a fight last night" I said

" Walt thinks that I don't trust him when he's alone and now he won't talk to me" Maggie said

"Maggie did you ever think about asking Walt what he thinks". I said

"No i never asked him". Maggie said

"Well maybe Walt just needs some time to think and when he's ready he'll talk to you". I said

"Thanks Carrie your a good friend" Maggie said

"I know now come on or we'll be late for first period" I said

_Carrie and Maggie walk out the bathroom when Carrie bumps into Sebastian_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said

"It's fine Bradshaw I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sebastian said

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" I said

"I'm good do you know where the library is?" Sebastian said

"You've been here a week now and you still don't know where the library is?" I said

"Hey it's hard to find your way around this school" Sebastian said

"It's down the hall to the left" I said

"Thanks Bradshaw" Sebastian said

_Sebastian heads off to the Library _

Carrie's thoughts (He is so cool I wanna ask him to the dance but Donna Ladonna probably asked him already)

"CARRIE BRADSHAW"! Donna Ladonna screamed

"Oh no it's Donna Ladonna and she's coming straight towards me" I said

Chapter 3

_Author's Note:I don't own Carrie, Maggie, Walt, Mouse, Sebastian, or any other characters_

Sebastian asks Carrie to the Dance

Carrie's Pov

"Donna Ladonna was coming straight towards me with her two minions she calls friends".

"Carrie why the hell did I just see you talking to Sebastian". Donna said

"Well good morning to you to Donna. Sebastian was asking me for directions to the library". I said

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here you just making an excuse so you can ask Sebastian to the Dance this Friday". Donna said

"I was going to ask him if he had a date so then I could ask him to the dance".

"Sorry Carrie but I already asked Sebastian and he said yes". Donna said

"Whatever Donna I have to go to Math class now". I said

Carrie's thoughts (I can't believe Sebastian and Donna are going to the dance together)

_Later in Math Class_

Carrie's Pov

"I decided to write a note to Sebastian and ask him if Donna Ladonna is really his date for the Dance I passed the note to him when the teacher went to the principal's office"

The Note

_Sebastian is Donna Ladonna really your date for the dance this Friday? Carrie wrote_

_No Bradshaw she isn't. Donna just made that up so none of the other girls would ask me out. Sebastian wrote_

_I can't believe she would do that. Anyway do you want to go to the dance with me? Carrie wrote_

_Sure Bradshaw I would I'll pick you up at 8:00 PM on Friday. Sebastian wrote_

_Thanks Sebastian Carrie wrote._

Chapter 4

The Dance

Carrie's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going with Sebastian to the dance. At 8:00 Sebastian came right on time. He had to wait a little while I was trying to find my shoes and Dorrit was getting on my nerves''.

"So this new kid at your school asked you out to the dance?" Dorrit said

"Yes dorrit he did and I have to find my shoes fast". I said

"There in my closet" Dorrit said

"Why did you put them in your closet?" I said

"To make you miss your dance" Dorrit said

"I'm gonna get you after the dance" I said

"Sorry I'm a little late I couldn't find my shoes" Carrie said

"It's okay Bradshaw come on lets go". Sebastian said

_At the dance_

"Hey Carrie are you having fun?" Walt said

"Yeah Walt I am. By the way have you seen Sebastian I can't find him any where". I said

"Uh yeah Carrie he's dances with Donna Ladonna". Walt said

"What. why is he dancing with Donna he's suppose to be my date" I said

"Oh sorry Carrie I didn't know". Walt said

"It's okay Walt. I'm gonna go talk with Sebastian". I said


	5. Sebastian's Lie

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._

Chapter 2

_Author's note:Thank you BlondieBHart94 for being the first person to review my new story!_

Valentine's Day

Carrie's Pov

"My school was holding a dance for valentine's day. Every year the school holds a contest to see which girl/boy gets the most candy, roses, or cards and every year Donna Ladonna wins but not this time I'm gonna win".

"Hey Carrie how are you? Mouse said

"I'm fine mouse where's Maggie and Walt? I said

"Maggie's in the girls bathroom She and Walt got into a fight last night and now Walt won't talk to her until she apologizes". Mouse said

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I said

_Carrie heads to the girls bathroom_

"Maggie are you okay? Mouse told me that you and Walt got into a fight last night" I said

" Walt thinks that I don't trust him when he's alone and now he won't talk to me" Maggie said

"Maggie did you ever think about asking Walt what he thinks". I said

"No i never asked him". Maggie said

"Well maybe Walt just needs some time to think and when he's ready he'll talk to you". I said

"Thanks Carrie your a good friend" Maggie said

"I know now come on or we'll be late for first period" I said

_Carrie and Maggie walk out the bathroom when Carrie bumps into Sebastian_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said

"It's fine Bradshaw I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sebastian said

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" I said

"I'm good do you know where the library is?" Sebastian said

"You've been here a week now and you still don't know where the library is?" I said

"Hey it's hard to find your way around this school" Sebastian said

"It's down the hall to the left" I said

"Thanks Bradshaw" Sebastian said

_Sebastian heads off to the Library _

Carrie's thoughts (He is so cool I wanna ask him to the dance but Donna Ladonna probably asked him already)

"CARRIE BRADSHAW"! Donna Ladonna screamed

"Oh no it's Donna Ladonna and she's coming straight towards me" I said

Chapter 3

_Author's Note:I don't own Carrie, Maggie, Walt, Mouse, Sebastian, or any other characters_

Sebastian asks Carrie to the Dance

Carrie's Pov

"Donna Ladonna was coming straight towards me with her two minions she calls friends".

"Carrie why the hell did I just see you talking to Sebastian". Donna said

"Well good morning to you to Donna. Sebastian was asking me for directions to the library". I said

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here you just making an excuse so you can ask Sebastian to the Dance this Friday". Donna said

"I was going to ask him if he had a date so then I could ask him to the dance".

"Sorry Carrie but I already asked Sebastian and he said yes". Donna said

"Whatever Donna I have to go to Math class now". I said

Carrie's thoughts (I can't believe Sebastian and Donna are going to the dance together)

_Later in Math Class_

Carrie's Pov

"I decided to write a note to Sebastian and ask him if Donna Ladonna is really his date for the Dance I passed the note to him when the teacher went to the principal's office"

The Note

_Sebastian is Donna Ladonna really your date for the dance this Friday? Carrie wrote_

_No Bradshaw she isn't. Donna just made that up so none of the other girls would ask me out. Sebastian wrote_

_I can't believe she would do that. Anyway do you want to go to the dance with me? Carrie wrote_

_Sure Bradshaw I would I'll pick you up at 8:00 PM on Friday. Sebastian wrote_

_Thanks Sebastian Carrie wrote._

Chapter 4

The Dance

Carrie's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going with Sebastian to the dance. At 8:00 Sebastian came right on time. He had to wait a little while I was trying to find my shoes and Dorrit was getting on my nerves''.

"So this new kid at your school asked you out to the dance?" Dorrit said

"Yes dorrit he did and I have to find my shoes fast". I said

"There in my closet" Dorrit said

"Why did you put them in your closet?" I said

"To make you miss your dance" Dorrit said

"I'm gonna get you after the dance" I said

"Sorry I'm a little late I couldn't find my shoes" Carrie said

"It's okay Bradshaw come on lets go". Sebastian said

_At the dance_

"Hey Carrie are you having fun?" Walt said

"Yeah Walt I am. By the way have you seen Sebastian I can't find him any where". I said

"Uh yeah Carrie he's dances with Donna Ladonna". Walt said

"What. why is he dancing with Donna he's suppose to be my date" I said

"Oh sorry Carrie I didn't know". Walt said

"It's okay Walt. I'm gonna go talk with Sebastian". I said

Chapter 5

Sebastian's lie and Dorrit's Crime

Carrie's Pov

"I walked over to Sebastian to ask him why is he dancing with Donna Ladonna".

"Hey you wanna tell me what's going on here". I said

"Oh Bradshaw you remember Donna right?" Sebastian said

"Don't change the subject Sebastian why are you dancing with Donna" I said

"Because he's my boyfriend" Donna said

"What you never said you had a girlfriend". I said to Sebastian

"Look Bradshaw I was gonna tell you about Donna after the dance" Sebastian said

"Well now you don't have to because I'm leaving". I said

_Carrie leaves the dance but Sebastian caughts her_

"Bradshaw come on it's not that bug of a deal" Sebastian said

"Not that bug of a deal. You lied to me about wanting to go to dance and you lied about going with Donna" I said

"Fine Bradshaw I lied but I didn't lie about going with you". Sebastian said

"How long have you and donna been going out?" I said

"Since I started school" Sebstian said

"That's all I need to hear Bye Sebastian". I said

"Come on Bradshaw I'm sorry okay let's go back to the dance and have some fun". Sebastian said

"No thanks I'm going home" I said

_Sebastian pulls Carrie toward him to kiss her but she slaps him away._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Carrie's Pov

_"Another day in same old Castlebury it was 7:00 AM when i woke up. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I was all set to go to school when i couldn't find my Carrie bag. It used to be my mother's purse but Dorrit spilled nail polish on it so i had to give it a new look". _

Where is that bag? I said with frustration

"Dorrit must have taken it" I said

_Carrie goes in to Dorrit's room_

_"_Hey what are you doing in my room?" Dorrit said

_"_Dorrit where is my purse?" I said

"What purse?" Dorrit said

"Don't play dumb with me Dorrit i know you have it" I said

"Why do you always blame me maybe dad took it" Dorrit said

"First of all your always causing for me and dad. Second of all why would dad take my purse?" I said

"I don't know maybe he threw it away and it's not my fault mom gave you everything of her's and didn't give me crap!" Dorrit yelled

"Came on Dorrit you know that's not true" I said

"Yes it is Mom loved you more than me" Dorrit said

"Dorrit can you just give me my purse already I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Fine here's your stupid Carrie bag" Dorrit said

"Hey what the hell are you two doing your gonna be late for school?" Dad said

"Sorry dad Dorrit was stealing my stuff... again". I said

"Look i don't have too deal with this okay Carrie your bus is gonna be here in 10 minutes and Dorrit wipe that makeup off your face right now!" Dad said

"But dad" Dorrit said

"Now Dorrit" dad said

_Carrie goes out to her bus and Dorrit goes to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup._

_Thanks for reading my new story._

Chapter 2

_Author's note:Thank you BlondieBHart94 for being the first person to review my new story!_

Valentine's Day

Carrie's Pov

"My school was holding a dance for valentine's day. Every year the school holds a contest to see which girl/boy gets the most candy, roses, or cards and every year Donna Ladonna wins but not this time I'm gonna win".

"Hey Carrie how are you? Mouse said

"I'm fine mouse where's Maggie and Walt? I said

"Maggie's in the girls bathroom She and Walt got into a fight last night and now Walt won't talk to her until she apologizes". Mouse said

"Okay I'll go talk to her" I said

_Carrie heads to the girls bathroom_

"Maggie are you okay? Mouse told me that you and Walt got into a fight last night" I said

" Walt thinks that I don't trust him when he's alone and now he won't talk to me" Maggie said

"Maggie did you ever think about asking Walt what he thinks". I said

"No i never asked him". Maggie said

"Well maybe Walt just needs some time to think and when he's ready he'll talk to you". I said

"Thanks Carrie your a good friend" Maggie said

"I know now come on or we'll be late for first period" I said

_Carrie and Maggie walk out the bathroom when Carrie bumps into Sebastian_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said

"It's fine Bradshaw I'm the one who should be apologizing" Sebastian said

"Hey Sebastian how are you?" I said

"I'm good do you know where the library is?" Sebastian said

"You've been here a week now and you still don't know where the library is?" I said

"Hey it's hard to find your way around this school" Sebastian said

"It's down the hall to the left" I said

"Thanks Bradshaw" Sebastian said

_Sebastian heads off to the Library _

Carrie's thoughts (He is so cool I wanna ask him to the dance but Donna Ladonna probably asked him already)

"CARRIE BRADSHAW!" Donna Ladonna screamed

"Oh no it's Donna Ladonna and she's coming straight towards me" I said

Chapter 3

_Author's Note:I don't own Carrie, Maggie, Walt, Mouse, Sebastian, or any other characters_

Sebastian asks Carrie to the Dance

Carrie's Pov

"Donna Ladonna was coming straight towards me with her two minions she calls friends".

"Carrie why the hell did I just see you talking to Sebastian". Donna said

"Well good morning to you to Donna. Sebastian was asking me for directions to the library". I said

"Don't think I don't know what's going on here you just making an excuse so you can ask Sebastian to the Dance this Friday". Donna said

"I was going to ask him if he had a date so then I could ask him to the dance".

"Sorry Carrie but I already asked Sebastian and he said yes". Donna said

"Whatever Donna I have to go to Math class now". I said

Carrie's thoughts (I can't believe Sebastian and Donna are going to the dance together)

_Later in Math Class_

Carrie's Pov

"I decided to write a note to Sebastian and ask him if Donna Ladonna is really his date for the Dance I passed the note to him when the teacher went to the principal's office"

The Note

_Sebastian is Donna Ladonna really your date for the dance this Friday? Carrie wrote_

_No Bradshaw she isn't. Donna just made that up so none of the other girls would ask me out. Sebastian wrote_

_I can't believe she would do that. Anyway do you want to go to the dance with me? Carrie wrote_

_Sure Bradshaw I would I'll pick you up at 8:00 PM on Friday. Sebastian wrote_

_Thanks Sebastian Carrie wrote._

Chapter 4

The Dance

Carrie's Pov

"I can't believe I'm going with Sebastian to the dance. At 8:00 Sebastian came right on time. He had to wait a little while I was trying to find my shoes and Dorrit was getting on my nerves''.

"So this new kid at your school asked you out to the dance?" Dorrit said

"Yes Dorrit he did and I have to find my shoes fast". I said

"There in my closet" Dorrit said

"Why did you put them in your closet?" I said

"To make you miss your dance" Dorrit said

"I'm gonna get you after the dance" I said

"Sorry I'm a little late I couldn't find my shoes" Carrie said

"It's okay Bradshaw come on lets go". Sebastian said

_At the dance_

"Hey Carrie are you having fun?" Walt said

"Yeah Walt I am. By the way have you seen Sebastian I can't find him any where". I said

"Uh yeah Carrie he's dances with Donna Ladonna". Walt said

"What. why is he dancing with Donna he's suppose to be my date" I said

"Oh sorry Carrie I didn't know". Walt said

"It's okay Walt. I'm gonna go talk with Sebastian". I said

Chapter 5

Sebastian's lie and Dorrit's Crime

Carrie's Pov

"I walked over to Sebastian to ask him why is he dancing with Donna Ladonna".

"Hey you wanna tell me what's going on here". I said

"Oh Bradshaw you remember Donna right?" Sebastian said

"Don't change the subject Sebastian why are you dancing with Donna" I said

"Because he's my boyfriend" Donna said

"What you never said you had a girlfriend". I said to Sebastian

"Look Bradshaw I was gonna tell you about Donna after the dance" Sebastian said

"Well now you don't have to because I'm leaving". I said

_Carrie leaves the dance but Sebastian caught up with her_

"Bradshaw come on it's not that bug of a deal" Sebastian said

"Not that bug of a deal. You lied to me about wanting to go to dance and you lied about going with Donna" I said

"Fine Bradshaw I lied but I didn't lie about going with you". Sebastian said

"How long have you and Donna been going out?" I said

"Since I started school" Sebastian said

"That's all I need to hear Bye Sebastian". I said

"Come on Bradshaw I'm sorry okay let's go back to the dance and have some fun". Sebastian said

"No thanks I'm going home" I said

_Sebastian pulls Carrie toward him to kiss her but she slaps him away._

Chapter 6

Carrie's Pov

"Sebastian just tried to kiss me so I slapped him".

"What the hell Sebastian you really think kissing me is going to make me forgive you" I said

"Yeah I thought it would then you slapped really hard" Sebastian said

"You deserved it. I really thought you liked me. I guess I was wrong". I said

"You liked me" Sebastian said

"I did now I don't know what to think". I said

_Carrie heads home to find out Dorrit was in jail_

"Dad what happened with Dorrit" I said

"Dorrit got arrested for stealing clothes from the mall and someone's car" Dad said

"How did she steal a car?" I said

"She had help from a friend" Dad said

_The police let Dorrit go but she has to pay for the damages to the car_

"Your grounded until you can pay for the damages to that man's car that's means no friends, movies, pranks, anything you planned are all canceled". Dad said

"What that's not fair how am I suppose to pay for this" Dorrit said

"Get a job Dorrit now go upstairs until it's dinner time" Dad said

"So Carrie how was the dance?" Dad said

"It was fine Dad" I said

"Okay well I'm gonna start cooking dinner". Dad said

_Carrie heads upstairs to her room when she gets a phone call_

"Hello" I said

"Carrie it's Maggie what happened at the dance you just vanished" Maggie said

"Sebastian lied to me about wanting to go to the dance, He's really date was Donna Ladonna, and He and Donna have been since he started school". I said

"What I can't believe he would do that to you . Are you gonna be okay?" Maggie said

"Yeah I'll be fine". I said

"Okay then well if you need anything just call" Maggie said

"I will bye Maggie" I said

"Bye Carrie" Maggie said

_Carrie hangs up the phone then gets another phone call. It's from Sebastian_


End file.
